The crazy and strange world
by Sam Hotaru
Summary: It's a crossover with Attack on titan and Fairy Tail... Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction so sorry if this story sucks. Anyway this is a crossover with Fairy Tail and Attack on titans! Thank you for reading this stupid note!__  
__-Admin_

**_Lucy's Pov_**

"Ugh, will Natsu ever take a hint when I tell him to not fight with Gray and to stop trashing the guild?"  
**Lucy had been at the guild late, and she was walking home complaining to her celestial sprit Plue**.  
"Plue Plue!"  
"Thanks for listening to me Plue. You're a livesaver!"**She laughed and turned to her apartment door.**  
"Ahh, it's nice to be home." **She said while lying down on her bed and reached for her keys, She didn't feel them nor heard them.****  
**"Plue, did I take my keys with me on the walk home?" **Lucy starts to panic.****  
****Plue tilted his head and replies with an Eh?****  
**"Oh no! I didn't! I must have left them at the guild." **She got out of my bed and ran out the door****  
**"I need my keys back. They had to be somewhere in the guild." **She ran towards the guild**

**_A couple hours later_**

"I had successfully found my keys, luckily no one took them and it was in the guild but now it's really dark outside."  
**The blonde began walking home then ended up walking around for a while****  
**"Hopefully, I didn't get lost." **She was too deep in my thoughts about getting lost, she accidently stepped on a person's hand. ((Nice going, Lucy.))****  
**"Ahh!" **She screamed. **Why is there a hand in the middle of the road around 2 in the morning?  
Calm down Lucy. Why would there just be a hand there? It obviously belongs to a person.  
"It's too dark to see anything or anyone…" **She muttered.****  
****Suddenly, a voice mumbled the basement****  
**"Nani?" **She was confused. "**Why did that person just say the basement?"

"Mikasa…"

"Who the heck is Mikasa? I don't know who that is.."  
"Hey, are you okay?" **She got down to her knees and poked whoever was laying there "**he basement… "He** mutters**  
"I guess not.. Well it seems as though this person is a guy… Should I take him in and help him? He obviously knows someone, so I could find them when he gains conscience. " **She picked him up, he's way lighter than she thought. "**Don't worry I'll take care of you. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard after all!" **She carried him piggy back style and walked to where she thought was the way home. She might have dropped him a couple times accidentally. **

**To be continued **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you to people who have read my first chapter! Sorry my writing sucks! I do not own any of these characters**

**Lucy's Pov**

I really hope this kid wakes up. I have been up all night just to make sure he's okay. He looks to be around to be 15 or 16, but what's up with his clothes? He's wearing a light brown jacket that ends a little short with a greenish shirt underneath it and with white pants with black straps around them with tall brown boots. I can see that he's not from around here. I let him sleep in my bed, because what else are you suppose to do when you find a guy on the side of the road. Who doesn't bring them in their house and let them sleep in your bed? Okay that just came out wrong so ignore that what I just said. I kind of want to bring him to the guild, but he hasn't woken up yet. Maybe I should get some sleep. **She grabbed an extra pillow and blanket and lay down on the floor. **Man was this floor uncomfortable. I really wonder where that guy is from. **She look over to my bed to see him sleeping peacefully, not even moving.**

What if he's dead?!

"Shut up Lucy! Stop worrying!" **She accidently yell too loud. She covered my mouth in shock that she actually said my thoughts out loud**

**Eren's Pov**

**He slowly woke up with a pain in my hand. **Did I bit it too hard or something? It really hurts. **He opened my eyes slowly, to see that he was in a random girl's room. His eyes widened and he noticed he was in her bed. "**What the actual hell?" **Eren said as he got out of bed. "**Ehhh Natsu get out of my room before I lucy kick you.. It's way too early for this." **He heard someone mumbled in their sleep. His eyes followed the sound and he saw a blond girl lying on the floor. "**Oh S**T if Mikasa finds out I was in some girl's room, I'm going to be dead." **He mumbled as he was about to go over to the female. **I had no idea where I was and I had to get back to Mikasa otherwise she'll freak out.. **He got down on the floor and poked her. She reacted very quickly by moving her head upwards banging it into his "**Ouch!" **We yelled at the same time. He moved back and rested my back against her bed, holding his head. She looks up at him, then her eyes glowed like the sun and she smiled." **You're awake!" **She said as she smiled again "**Um yeah I am". **He answered holding my head. He looked around the room and half notice the stuff here he've never seen before. Everything looked new. The blonde got up, and she held her hand out to me. "**I'm Lucy!" **She said happily. The male looked up at her, he grabbed her hand and she pulled me up. "**I'm Eren."


	3. Chapter 3

**Eren's Pov**

This girl, or should I say Lucy, seems to be amused with me. Apparently she said she found me in the middle of the road around 2 in the morning. I have no idea where the hell I am and I want answers. All I remember was we had finally made it to my basement and…. Ouch! **I said gripping my forehead. **Are you alright? **Lucy asked concerned. **Yeah I think so. Just a headache. Do you want anything to eat, Eren? **Lucy asked as she looked at me. I looked down at the ground. **Sure, I guess. Lucy told me to sit at a table while she makes us some breakfast. **I got up and sat at the table. I heard a clinging noise that sounded like my key. I looked down at my shirt to see that the key was still there, but it wasn't my key that made the noise. ** Hey uh, what was that sound Lucy? **I asked as I picked up my key necklace and put it over my shirt **Oh that? That was my keys! ** She said and went back to baking pancakes. **Wait keys?! What kind of keys? **I asked kind of too fast. **For some reason I sounded desperate. Did she have a secret basement too? Oh yeah, you're new to this place right? **She said as she finished making the pancakes. She slid a plate full of steaming hot pancakes towards me and smiled. **Sorry if it's a lot… Usually my friends come over they eat a lot. So I've gotten used to baking in large portions. **She confessed as she laughed. **I know someone who eats a lot. **I said as a smile crept onto my face. **My friends.. What happened? Where was I? You seem like there's not a single danger in this world. **I realized I said that and instantly regretted it. I poked around my pancakes until she said something. **What do you mean? **She asked like nothing was wrong. **The titans of course! I must killed them all! **I yelled and stood up out of my chair. She looked really confused. **You know the man eating titans that eat everyone they see! **I was getting really frustrated and I don't know why she doesn't know about them. **Was she playing dumb? I was really mad, and I noticed it. Sorry… **I muttered. I sat down and sulked into the wooden chair. **What are titans? **Lucy asked. **She seriously doesn't know what they are? You know they prey on humankind! Hundreds no thousands of soldiers have died trying to find out their secrets!? Eren, I think you hit your head really hard. **Lucy said as she finished her breakfast. **No I didn't! I'm serious here! **I yelled. ** Maybe I should take you to the guild. **Lucy said and got up. **The guild? Huh? What? **I questioned. **Just follow me. **Lucy grabbed her keys and my wrist. **Huh? Where are we going? **I asked. **I'm so frustrated with her right now. Nothing is making any sense. We're going to the guild hall. Okay? **She said sternly. **Okay **I mumbled.**

_**Author's note: Sorry everyone that my chapters are short and I would like to thank everyone who have read my horrible and stupid fanfic.. Thanks for reading. I do not own any characters. Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Eren's POV**

Lucy has been dragging me for a while now, so I stopped and asked her to walk normal.

Hey uh Lucy? **I asked.**

Yeah? **She replied.**

Why exactly do you have those keys? **I motioned to her keys on her belt.**

Oh I thought you knew. **She said while she looked at my key.**

Huh? Oh this? **I picked up my key from my neck.**

Yeah, I thought you were a celestial sprit mage. But now that I think of it, that looks like a regular house key. **She was studying it like it was some weird creature. **No it's a normal key. Hey what's a mage?

Oh my god Eren. **She said that like I was Stupid or something.**

What? I really don't know what a mage is? **I said confused and puzzled. **Ugh. We're almost to the Guild hall, I'll let master explain it to you. **She looked straight ahead and started to run. **Come on, Slowpoke! **She looked back at me and shouted. **Okay! Coming! **I ran after her.**

**Once we got to this huge building, Lucy opened the doors and walked right in. She acted like it was her second home. **

HEY LUCY WATCH OUT! **I heard some random dude yell. As soon as he yelled a huge barrel got thrown at her. I ran into the guild and ran over to Lucy. **

OH my titan! Are you okay Lucy? **I asked worried. She looked up, and smiled. She frickin smiled. **

Eren, this is a normal thing. **Right as she said that the whole place went berserk. People started fighting, throwing each other, and throwing things.**

Holy crap you guys are even more crazy than Sasha and Hanji combined. **I stated.**

**After a while the fighting died down a bit.**

**Some pink haired guy walked up to me and Lucy with a huge grin on his face.**

HEY GUYS LUCE HAS A BOYFRIEND! **He yelled and it got super quiet, I looked over at Lucy. Her eyes showed pain and hurt. A bunch of people came over to Lucy and I. **

Whoa! Lucy I didn't know you were into kids!

I am not. **Lucy said **

Hey, is this the new guy?

What's with his getup?

Where did you come from?

Shut up! **I screamed, everyone backed off.**

Wow I didn't know he could talk. **A guy walked up to me without any clothes on**

Uhh. What happened to your clothes? **I asked. **OH crap! **He yelled and ran off to find his clothes. I looked over at Lucy and asked** What's his problem? **She laughed and said **HE has a stripping problem. Don't mind Gray. Ok I won't.. Jeez these people are messed up. **A girl walked up to me with long dark blue hair, she looked at me and smiled. **

Hi, I'm Wendy! **She said with her cute little voice.**

Uh, hi I'm Eren.

**This girl seemed to really like me because she just walked up to some random guy and introduced herself. **Eren, that's a nice name. **She said with a smile. Then she walked away.**

Okay. It's official these people are insane or bipolar **I mumbled.**

**The sakura haired guy walked up to me and grinned. **Hey you're that guy that said I'm Lucy's boyfriend. **I raised my voice a little.**

Hey come on I was just joking. HAPPY HURRY UP AND GET OVER HERE! **HE yelled.**

**THE instant I was about to ask who Happy was, I saw a blue flying cat. A BLUE FLYING CAT..**

I must have hit my head really hard

**Happy flew over to me and poked me. I guess I'm in a state of shock because these people don't have a care in the world. It's like titans don't exist.**

_**Author's note: Soryy I haven't update. Admin got her phone taken away and can't use the computer. I do not own anything except the plot. Thanks for reading this shitty fanfiction**_


	5. Chapter 5

**/Eren's Pov/**

_After seeing the flying, talking blue cat, I decided to sit down at one of the big tables._

I really need time to think things through.

_Like where am I_?

_I still don't understand why all these people are so care free! Do they not even care about titans?_

_And what wall am I inside? Everything looks different and strange._

_Now that I think about it, I didn't even see a wall when Lucy was dragging me here._

_Are we outside the walls!? NO way. This huge town couldn't possibly be still standing with titans roaming around._

_And how did I even get here anyways?_

_And how did I even end up unconscious in the middle of the street?_

Hey!

_I wonder where and what Mikasa is doing right now._

Hey, you!

_She's probably worried about me._

HEY! I'm TALKING TO YOU!

Huh? I didn't even notice that someone was trying to get my attention.

Oh, good. I thought you stopped breathing or something. **He said with a laugh**

**I looked up to see that annoying sakura colored hair from before. He had that huge stupid grin on his face as usual. **Ugh. What do you want? **I asked.**

Are you from here?

What kind of question is that? **I replied. **What's this guy's problem? _He's really getting on my nerves_.

You smell different. **He stated as he sniffed the air.**

I what now? **I got out of my chair abruptly, obviously pissed off.**

_**YOU**_

_**SMELL**_

_**DIFFERENT.**_

Is that a bad thing?

Oh I don't know. I just thought I had to tell you that.

So you're saying _I SMELL_? **I said screaming. **

Well, yeah I guess. **HE said laughing.**

_Well, last time I checked I don't smell. Well bad anyways. _**I got into his face and got really angry,**

You wanna fight?

YEAH! LET'S FIGHT! **He yelled getting all serious.**

Natsu. **A stern voice said**

Come on Eren! Let's take this outside! **The pink haired guy bellowed.**

Oh You're on.

Natsu Dragneel **The voice said again.**

**The guy walked up to me before going outside and took the collar of my brown jacket.**

I won't go easy on you.

NATSU DRAGNEEL! PAY ATTENTION WHEN SOMEONE IS TRYING TO TALK TO YOU!

**The guy let go of my collar and slowly turned around.**

Hah! He's too scared!

I'msosorryErza!Iwon'teverignoreyouagain! **HE said super fast. And in a nervous voice. ((Natsu said I'm sorry Erza! I won't ever ignore you again))**

Pfft. Guess this guy wasn't tough.

**I looked up to see a girl with re- no more like scarlet hair, and she was wearing armor.**

And she did look scary. Maybe her and Levi would make a good match. Heh

Why are you fighting one of our guests, NAtsu?

Uh-Well HE STARTED IT! **He said as he pointed at me.**

**I yelled back. ** NO I DIDN'T

You two are acting like little children. **She said in a stern voice.**

_Yep, She reminds me of Levi._

Don't apologize. It's Natsu's fault.

_So that's his name._

SO who are you?

Eren Yeager

Nice to meet you, Eren.

And yours? **I asked**

Erza Scarlet**. She said while putting her hand out.**

**I took her hand and shook it.**

_Maybe she wasn't exactly like Levi. She seemed nice and like a good friend._

_Friends. I wonder what Mikasa and Armin are doing right now._

_**Author's note: I would like to thank everyone who read this fan fiction and the 6 followers of this story. I'm sorry I haven't update. I'm sorry this is a shitty and crappy fan fiction. Thank you for wasting your time reading this. Lucy may you say the last sentence?**_

_**Lucy: Why sure Sapphire-Chan. This admin doesn't own an-**_

_**Natsu comes in with Happy and Eren.**_

_**Natsu: Doesn't**_

_**Happy: Own**_

_**Eren: Any**_

_**Lucy: Of **_

_**Everyone: the characters or the names!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Eren's POV**

**Erza and I have been talking for awhile and I finally mustered up courage to ask her my question.**

Erza? **I asked as I looked up at her. I got really nervous like the words wouldn't come out, but I don't know why.**

Yes Eren? **She replied sweetly like strawberry cake.**

D-Do you think you could find the captain, uh I mean Master for me? I need to ask some questions about this place. **I paused. **Um. I meant town. _Nice going Eren._

Of course! **She exclaimed and walked to the bar.**

**I saw her talking and chatting to a short man, sitting cross-legged on the bar.**

_Was he the captain of this place? I mean Master. Dammit_

**The man got up, and hopped down from the counter; he left Erza and started walking towards me. **_Even when I was sitting in a chair, he was still short. Hell, he is shorter than Levi… He is now in front of me, then stared into my eyes, no more like analyzing me._

Well hello Eren! **He said with his cheery face. **_Now seeing him up close, he looked older than I thought he would be._

How do y-

**He cut me off by saying, **Erza told me your name. So I heard you are in need of some answers?

Yes! I have some questions. **I replied as if I was talking to Captain Levi.**

Don't be so tense kid. So what are you wondering about?

Well first I'm wondering where I am…

You are in the heart of the beautiful town of Magnolia. **He said proudly.**

Well I have never heard of Magnolia before… **I mumbled, looking down at my hands. A surprised and shocked look popped onto Master's face.**

Do you live under a rock kid? **He said laughing.**

Wha! No, at least I don't think I do?** I said confused. It's just this place seems so different from where I was a day or two ago.**

**Master raised an eyebrow.**

The mood here is so much different. Everyone seems so carefree. No one is worrying about Titans, and how come I haven't seen any walls around here!?

Eren, where are you exactly from?

I grew up inside the walls, in the town Shigananshina. **I looked away from the master with a frown.**

_**Distant memories of my parents and Mikasa.**_

_**My mom's death**_

_**My dad disappearing**_

_**And I don't even know where Mikasa is or where I am**_

**I start to feel drowsy, as I looked at the master. Suddenly I fell straight to the floor.**


	7. Author's note

Hello! It is I, the author after a year of not updating. I apologize for that. I don't really have any motivation to continue or write anything. So there might not be anymore chapters or I'll be slowly updating. Also, my writing style may change, for I'm trying out different things. Once again, I apologise for not updating for a year.


End file.
